


Preview: Built to Fall

by ShadowWhispers



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWhispers/pseuds/ShadowWhispers
Summary: The competitive world of music and dance. Add in some severe issues dealing with emotions, varying levels of trauma, and weird characters, and you've got yourself a big bowl of "get fucked".





	Preview: Built to Fall

She was dancing to his music. Not the music he was told to play, or payed to play, but his music. He sat at the piano, slamming out his dark song with its melancholy chords. Baring his soul to her, the very essence of who he was, and she was dancing to it. And oh, how she danced to it. Ballet had never been so appealing to him, and when she threw in moves that Soul was nearly sure were not traditional ballet, it made it so much more beautiful. It was such a strange coupling, her fluid and light, him stuttering and dark. Yet such a perfect one, one that scared him. Shaken down to his very core, he watched, enthralled, as she twirled and leaped her way over to his piano, and all he could do was watch as she dropped to the floor to raise into a bridge, kicking over her head to land back on her feet.

He let the notes trail away, let the tempo slow down, and stayed captivated as her movement slowed and slowed and slowed, until coming to a strangely sensual halt as his music trailed into nothingness. His music; he hadn’t felt able to call it his music for a very long time now. With just one impromptu dance in which they showed each other everything and nothing, she had made the music his again. Soul wasn’t sure what to think anymore.

What he was sure about was that he had the strangest and hardest boner of his life right now. If he needed anymore proof, this was certainly the icing that spelled it out: he was fucked. Big time.

Panting, Maka cast a look over to Soul, and for a moment was struck dumb. The look on his face was pure awe. Such unadulterated, honest amazement being sent her way unsettled her, so she fixed him with her most vicious stare before stomping out of the little piano room. The warmth in her chest and face was confusing, and she sincerely hoped it wasn’t what she thought it to be.

Soul watched her exit, and may or may not have cast a look at her rear in the leotard, riding up just enough to show some cheek. Snapping his gaze back to the piano, he could only think _fuck_.

“Fuck.” That hadn’t been his voice. Soul startled up and out of his seat, slamming his knee in the process.

“FUCK!” That one was him. Back to reality it seems. Blake was just in the second doorway to the piano room, not even leaning against the frame as he would usually do. He too was staring after where Maka had disappeared. Honestly it was weird to see him so quiet and still instead of bouncing off the walls and landing on the piano.

“I have never seen her like that,” he said, nearly reverently. “I mean, I’ve seen her dance to her own music before, and it’s honestly a lot fucking better than when she dances to her mom’s shit, but this? She’s never moved like that. Fuck, she doesn’t even put that much effort into training!”

“What?” is his eloquent reply.

“Dude, I mean – that was fucking special. Like, shit. I can’t fucking. Just. Let her cool off cuz she OBVIOUSLY doesn’t fucking understand either, then talk to her tomorrow.”

“What am I supposed to talk to her about??”

“Dude I don’t fucking know! But she’s never done that so you’ve obviously got something that can help her dance, maybe even help her fucking emotional constipation! Just do it. I’m gonna go tell Tsu so she can help calm her down.” And with that, Blake ran full tilt down the hall screaming for his favorite minion. For his part, Soul was at a loss, but at least the raging boner was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Something big this way comes...  
> Have a quick teaser of a work coming in the future. I'm in the early stages of my process, but it's progressing and coming along nicely. Probably gonna be a huge slow burn kind of thing - why did I do this to myself.
> 
> And if the world don't break  
> I'll be shakin' it  
> 'Cause I'm a young man after all  
> And when the seasons change  
> Will you stand by me?  
> 'Cause I'm a young man built to fall
> 
> Mind Over Matter - Young the Giant


End file.
